1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to door locks and more particularly to a door locking apparatus for a conventional garage door which may be operated by the remote controlled automatic garage door operating mechanism that is commonly mounted in conjunction with garage doors.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Automatic garage door opening mechanisms have now become exceedingly common in conjunction with garage doors of residences such as houses, condominiums and apartments. These garage door opening mechanisms are principally for the purpose of allowing the user the convenience to open his or her garage door by a radio actuated switch which is commonly referred to as a remote. Garage door operating mechanisms are also intended to provide security for the garage door so that when the garage door is in the closed position, the garage door is to be maintained closed unless it is actuated only by the individual with the remote. However, this has been known to impart a false sense of security for the garage door as residential burglary is commonly achieved by entry of the burglars through the garage door.
A common form of garage door is constructed of a single flat piece with the flat piece to be pivoted from a vertically oriented position when the garage door is closed to a substantially horizontal position when the garage door is open. When the garage door is in the closed position, it is possible for a burglar to pry open a bottom corner of the door, particularly of a double car door, a sufficient distance to allow a small person to wiggle through the produced opening and gain entrance to the interior of the garage. Once in the garage, the burglar will have access to a push button to open the garage door and generally has access to the interior of the residence through an access door into the garage. After burglarizing of the residence, the burglar may load burglarized goods into a vehicle that is located within the garage, then start the vehicle, open the garage door and proceed with an unnoticed escape. In the past, it has been known to provide solenoid actuated latches in the lower corners of the garage door that when latched will prevent a person from wiggling through a pried up corner of the door. However, these solenoid types of latches are normally large in size and inherently expensive. Also, the mounting arrangement for the solenoid latches is complex with this complexity greatly increasing the cost of installation of such a locking arrangement.
In the past it has been known to utilize a separate manual garage door locking mechanism. While satisfactory for their intended purpose, such manually operated locking mechanisms are not readily adaptable for use with garage doors that incorporate automatic openers as such would not provide the convenience of automatic operation. In other words, with an individual approaching the garage door with one""s car, it would require that the individual leave the car, go the garage door and open the garage door and then get back into the car and then move the car within the garage. The individual then would be required to exit the car and then close the garage door prior to entry within the residence. It is far more convenient to use a remotely operated opening mechanism which does not require that the individual leave the car in order to gain access to within the garage and then can close the garage door as the individual is entering the residence not requiring the procedure of separately closing the garage door.
The structure of the present invention is directed to a garage door locking mechanism which may be utilized on any garage door whether or not it includes an automatic garage door opening apparatus. However, the structure of the present invention is designed to be of particular advantage when used in conjunction with an automatic door opener and the present invention will be discussed primarily in conjunction with such an opener. In particular, the garage door locking apparatus of the present invention utilizes an elongated draw bar assembly that is mounted on the garage door and connects between the right side door jamb and the left side door jamb of the garage door. The draw bar assembly is to be connected in a dead bolt type of locking arrangement with these door jambs. The draw bar assembly is to be linearly movable by a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism is electrically operated and is connected to the automatic garage door opener. Actuation of the garage door opener to open the garage door will immediately move the draw bar assembly to an unlatching position which will then permit the garage door to be opened. operating of the automatic garage door opener to move the garage door from an open position to a closed position will cause the locking apparatus to be moved to a locking position once the garage door is in the closed position. The locking apparatus of this invention is to include a vacation lock feature that will permit the user to permanently affix the locking apparatus in the latched position which will not permit the garage door to be opened even with actuation of the remote. The locking apparatus is to also include a power failure release that upon the loss of electrical power, the locking apparatus can be manually moved to the unlatched position which will permit manual opening of the garage door. Also, the locking apparatus is to include a manual reset to place the locking apparatus back in the normal operating position after operation of the power failure release.
One of the primary advantages of this invention is to create a garage door locking apparatus which can be retrofitted into existing garage doors and automatic garage door openers.
Another primary advantage of this invention is to construct a garage door locking apparatus which makes it extremely difficult for a home to be burglarized by means of entry through the garage door.
Another advantage of this invention is to construct a garage door locking apparatus which can be installed in a garage door in a manner of a few minutes by individuals of limited mechanical skill.
Another advantage of this invention is to construct a garage door locking apparatus which includes a feature to unlatch the apparatus in the event an electrical power failure occurs.
Another advantage of this invention is to construct a garage door locking apparatus which includes a key operated lock which, when operated, will locate the locking apparatus in the latched position which is ideal as a xe2x80x9cvacation lockxe2x80x9d which maintains the locking apparatus locked while the user is away from his or her residence.